paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Doorman
)}} |species = Spirit |energycolor = Red |status = Alive |friends = Isaac O'Connor Nin |First Appearance = }} Doorman, also referred to as "The Shortcut", is a spirit that resides in the Slanted Manse. He resembles a concierge, but his head is a doorknob and his jacket is a door. His agenda is a mystery. Appearance Doorman has an attire similar to a bellhop or concierge, sporting a red collared jacket with yellow trim and shoulder pads and a red cap with yellow trim and a black lid. A door is shown on the jacket, complete with doorknob; this can be used to teleport people and objects to other locations. Doorman's face is also a brass doorknob with a black keyhole in the center. Doorman has long spindly fingers and long stumps for legs. Personality Doorman has been shown to be a very polite individual, being a sort of mentor and friend for Isaac O'Connor and letting him use his portal ability. He also seems to hold a strong sense of justice and morals, urging Isaac to follow a path of justice and not abuse his abilities for violence. When confronted by a certain spirit possessing Max Puckett, he becomes incredibly scared and intimidated, barely managing to converse with it. Background Doorman and Isaac met sometime before the events of the story proper began, and Isaac has kept a promise to keep Doorman's presence in the Slanted Manse a secret. Paranatural Chapter 3 Isaac introduced Doorman and Max to each other during Max's third day in Mayview, unintentionally breaking his promise in the process. Having also referred to him as "the shortcut", Doorman admonishes Isaac for this breach in their trust, but forgives him after seeing how genuinely guilty Isaac feels in hindsight. Before Max and Isaac use his power to enter the school, he tries to get Max to make the same promise Isaac had in keeping his presence secret. However, he finds himself conversing not with Max but with a spirit possessing him. Recognizing the spirit's identity immediately, the two exchange words about each other's "factions" before it leaves, leaving Doorman highly disturbed. Chapter 4 Doorman was supposed to have played a pivotal role in allowing the fire spirit Forge past Mayview's border into the town proper. With the use of a locket allowing items to be passed between the two of them, Forge was supposed to create a metal door and matching key that Doorman could use to create a portal into the town. Due to opposing intervention, this plan never comes to fruition and Forge is forced to enter Mayview a different way, with the locket falling into the possession of Richard Spender. Chapter 5 Doorman tries to placate a brooding Isaac regarding Max's refusal to give him information on Agent Day. As Isaac's anger comes to a head and he uses lightning to destroy a chair, Doorman lectures Isaac on how taking his anger out on others is not the course of action that will bring closure to anyone. Doorman attempts to inform Isaac on Max's possession by a hostile entity but is interrupted by Nin advising Doorman to let Isaac go so they can bring Forge into Mayview. After Isaac is taken to school, Nin questions Doorman's mentorship of the kid, mentioning that he endangered the spirit by leading an enemy to their location. Doorman responds that Isaac has a good heart that Doorman can help guide in the right direction. They then receive a call from their master, who Doorman lavishes with praise. At her request, Doorman uses a key in his sleeve in order to retrieve the key from Forge, but instead exchanges glances with Mr. Spender. Doorman quickly closes the connection and panics. Relationships * Isaac O'Connor- Isaac and Doorman share a friendly bond. However, Doorman refers to Isaac as "master", as the formal term for a young man (usually reserved for boys who have yet to enter society), and will not hesitate to give him a lesson in ethics if he deems it necessary. * Forge- He seems to be allies with Forge, and is willing to help him. Forge also has a miniature portal inside a locket which he can send Doorman small objects through. * Nin- Doorman is also in cahoots with Nin, although they work more closely together and serve the same master. Abilities Doorman has been described by others as impressively intelligent but lacking in raw physical power (Forge being the "brawn" to Doorman's "brains"). Doorman has the capacity to speak High Spirit. Door Portals Given the key to a door, he can turn his body into a portal into the location that door would normally open to. This portal works both ways; given the key to a door, he can turn that door into a portal to his current location through his body . This power is not just limited to regular doors, however; using keyhole-shaped cuff links he can turn his arms into portals to other locked objects, like lockets . His spirit power also grants him the privilege of letting others sneak past the Mayview barrier, if given the key to a door on the other side. Trivia * Doorman has a tendency to use weather metaphors when speaking to Isaac, much to the latter's annoyance. * He is the first character to be seen speaking High Spirit. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} }} Gallery Official Artwork Sketch Page- Doorman In Casual Wear.png|Doorman in casual attire. ("Sketches!", Oct 17 2017) Hiveworks 03.png|In a banner ad for Paranatural, Doorman sheepishly watches Forge get overrun by Nins. Comic ) Justice_Hug.png|Isaac hugs Doorman after being forgiven. ( ) Doorman_Uses_Key.png|Isaac using the Doorman's power. ( ) Doorman_Activity_Club_Room.png|Doorman's power creates a shortcut to the Activity Club Room. ( ) Isaac_Walks_Through_Doorman.png|Isaac walking through Doorman into the Activity Club Room. ( ) Doorman_Shocked.png|Doorman's shocked expression upon realizing what he's conversing with. ( ) High_Spirit_Doorman.png|Doorman showcases his fluency in High Spirit while conversing with the malignant spirit. ( ) Max_Walks_Through_Doorman.png|Max uses Doorman's power to get into the Activity Club Room. ( ) Doorman_and_Isaac_With_Chair.png|Doorman and Isaac discuss Isaac's information ban. ( ) Doorman Looms.png|Doorman looms over Isaac after the latter uses lightning to destroy a chair. ( ) Doorman Weather Metaphors.png|Isaac talks to Doorman about the latter's weather metaphor abuse. ( ) Doorman_Monroe.png|Doorman's jacket flies upwards in a nod to Marilyn Monroe's upskirt shot when Isaac huffs out lots of wind. ( ) Doorman Defends Isaac.png|Doorman tells Nin that he wants to do right by Isaac after she questions why he keeps the kid around. ( ) Doorman Praises Angel.png|Doorman lavishes his master with praise, to Nin's irritation. ( ) Nin Subdoing Doorman And On Phone.png|Doorman being subdued by multiple Nins in the background. ( ) Doorman Arm Portal.png|Doorman can also use his arms to open small portals. ( ) Spender Spots Doorman.png|Richard catches a glimpse of the Doorman through Forge's locket. ( ) Doorman Spots Spender.png|Doorman sees an image of Spender when he opens the portal to the locket. Doorman Panics.png|Doorman panics with the realization that the plan to bring Forge into Mayview has gone awry. ( }} References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Non-Possessing Spirits Category:Angel Allies